


Meet Me On The Equinox

by AssassinPsyche



Category: The Headless Horseman - Thomas Mayne Reid
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Headless Horseman/Witch, Reader Insert, Sweet, meet cute, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Just a cute little drabble of the Headless Horseman meeting a sweet girl-you-a witch gathering herbs. He's shocked when she can hear him.
Relationships: Headless Horseman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Meet Me On The Equinox

You sighed as you read through yoru Book of Shadows, you were wearing a simple black dress and your hair pulled back in a (braid/bandana). You were a witch in training and though you were talented you were far from a prodigy and had a lot of work still.

One of the things was you could read emotions and thoughts, and you hated it. You couldn't always push it back and to read someone's thoughts...it was like reading someone's diary. An invasion of privacy, it was even worse than that; you were stealing something that shouldn't be able to be stolen.

It gave you a lot of guilt even though you couldn't help it, though now you could push it back. You sighed as one of the potions you were trying to make and sighed as you needed some Witch's Hazel. You had some growing in your garden but at the same time you knew that you needed to harvest it in the woods over a full moon.

You had been waiting for a week and now it was time, you put on your black cloak and took your basket and a bottle of bourbon. You went to the woods with a gentle smile, you always did love the woods. You felt at home here, with no humans around; just the plants, animals, and you. That meant that you could let your guard down.

You gasped as you heard a voice and turned quickly freezing as you saw someone, however it was a male there was no head. Your (eye color) orbs widened shocked as you saw who it was, the Headless Horseman.

 _Please don't fear me, I don't mean any harm; you've never done anything._ You blinked placing the basket down and pushing your cloak off.

“Really? Okay...” you whispered and he seemed shocked, his “voice” sounding shocked.

_You can hear me?!_

You nodded before answering, “Yes, I can hear you...I can feel the emotions and hear the thoughts of others.” You explained and he seemed happy.

_I see, my name is Abe. Forgive me, I just haven't had anyone to speak to in so many years._

“It's okay, It is nice to meet you Abe, my name is Name Last-Name.” You greeted with a small smile.

_What are you doing out here? It is not safe to go in the woods._

“I must gather some Witch Hazel from the woods under the light of a full moon for a potion I must make for my training.” You explained and he nodded, not really but you had a feeling he would.

_Then may I accompany you? Safety in numbers._

“Of course, thank you.” You said with a smile and the two of you walked. The two of you talked until you got to the Witch Hazel. Slowly you sat on your knees and asked the plants if you may harvest them, you waited until you felt the warmth that was a yes. You slowly harvested what was needed and then poured some bourbon into the ground in exchange.

Standing you smiled at Abe and the two of you walked home, he couldn’t follow you all the way to your home, only to the edge of the forest. “Thank you for walking me Abe.” You said happily and he took your hand, leaning down over it and that was as close as he could get to kiss your hand.

_It is my pleasure Name, if it is okay may we speak again?_

“Of course,” you said with a smile at him, “I enjoy talking to you.”

 _You do?_ You didn't need your ability to read emotions to sense the surprise flowing form Abe.

“Yes. For several reasons; I can read thoughts and I am always trying my best to push away the thoughts, but it is the only way I can talk to you. But more than that I like being able to talk to you, your a nice person to talk to.” You say honestly and then started blushing darker, “I...I have to go now. I will come back to the woods to talk to you tomorrow at noon, Abe?” You asked turning to leave, waving and hurrying away in embarrassment. Abe watched you go with a slight smile, or he would smile if he could.

_Name....what a sweet girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am technically a witch, I did kind of color Reader-chan with my practices. I've never written anything for this fandom so I hope I did okay.


End file.
